Lt. Demitrovich
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Stella the Mouth * Winston the Gent New Contact(s) * Operative Rutger You should talk to Operative Rutger over in Hero Heights. He deals with a lot of the vigilantes who come through the Rogue Isles, and he can certainly put you on Arachnos' map. Rutger can get you Natural and Technology enhancements. Rutger's a tough old bird. Don't mess with him. Information Longbow Turncoat Lieutenant Demitrovich was a Russian Freedom Fighther alongside Captain Yushenko, current leader of the Longbow forces in the Nerva Archipelago. Demitrovich works with Yushenko as a Longbow agent, although it's been said that Demitrovich has been selling agency secrets to villains on the side. Because of Yushenko's relationship with Demitrovich, all accusations to this effect have been quashed. Initial Contact Ah, yes, you must be the one my contacts spoke of. You may call me Demitrovich. I have information you may find useful, if you don't mind going up against Longbow. Yes, I said Longbow. I do indeed work for that agency, but I will of course deny having ever known you should the need arise. And I am quite good at withstanding torture too, so don't think you can beat a confession of betrayal out of me. Store Lt. Demitrovich sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 25 Mutation/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 25 Science Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Science Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc(s) Souvenir: Longbow Service Medal This is a Longbow service medal, given to you by the Longbow turncoat Lieutenant Demitrovich after you helped her steal a weapon prototype from a Longbow research lab. You received it in a tale you like to call: Trust and Betrayal It all started when Lt. Demitrovich spoke with you about acquiring some anti-super technology from Longbow through Captain Yushenko, one of the leaders of the Longbow forces in Crimson Cove. In order to earn the trust of Yushenko, Demitrovich suggested you start taking down some enemies of Longbow in Nerva Archipelago. You did so by taking out one of the Lost leaders. An opportunity presented itself when the Lost took Captain Yushenko hostage in retaliation for your attack upon the Lost leader. You managed to rescue Yushenko from the Lost, earning her trust in some small capacity. Yushenko had been trying to get a hold of a Nulifier Gun that the Longbow research lab had been developing. Demitrovich gave you the access codes to get into the lab so you could get into the lab and steal the blueprints and components necessary for building the device. After a few scraps with Longbow security, you managed to get in and acquire the items. Unfortunately, the design for the Nulifier Gun was incomplete. Demitrovich used Longbow intel to find that the required electronic components to get the device working were located in one of Dr. Aeon's labs. After a succesful raid on an Aeon lab, you acquired the necesary electronics, and Demitrovich's men got to work on the device. Lt Demitrovich's men managed to construct the Nulifier Gun prototype, but it needed to be tested. In order to keep Yushenko on your side, Demitrovich suggested using it on a Longbow target, a Sky Raiders captain named Lt. Krieg. He was last seen near a warehouse in Crimson Cove. Heading to the warehouse, you found that it was overrun with Freakshow newly arrived in the area. Finally, you found Krieg in negotiation with a Freakshow boss named Furious B. You managed to take down Krieg and crew and returned the results to Demitrovich. (Story Arc: Trust and Betrayal. Mission 1 of 6) Briefing Longbow has developed some rather ingenious devices in their attempts to contain super-powered threats. Of course, Longbow is careful not to let such weapons fall into the wrong hands. But perhaps by gaining the trust of some high-ranking Longbow officer, we can acquire some of their new prototypes. Captain Yushenko is the leader of the Longbow forces here in the Nerva Archipelago. She and I have a history, and I think if you can gain her trust, we can convince her to let us field-test some of these new anti-super weapons. The first thing you need to do is gain her trust. You've been profiled as a high Threat Level villain, so there's no way you're ever going to get the trust of Longbow as a whole. However, Yushenko has been known to employ "freelancers" if it fits her needs. The Lost have been giving Longbow some trouble here in Crimson Cove. Do a strike on a Lost hideout and take out its leader. This'll go a long way towards establishing your usefulness to Yushenko. Mission acceptance Yushenko doesn't have much tolerance for these zealots. The reek of the sewers assaults your nostrils Enemies Debriefing Nice job. This will go a long way towards establishing your usefulness to Yushenko. (Story Arc: Trust and Betrayal. Mission 2 of 6) Briefing Something has come up which we can use to our advantage. You know how you took down the Lost leader in the sewers? Well, the other Lost in the area retaliated by attacking a Longbow base and capturing Captain Yushenko herself! This is a great opportunity to gain Yushenko's trust! Interrogate the Lost to find out where they've taken Captain Yushenko, then rescue her. Mission acceptance Yushenko was in pretty rough shape when they took her, so she's not likely to be of much help. Enemies Debriefing You got her out of there? Perfect. She'll be much more compliant now. (Story Arc: Trust and Betrayal. Mission 3 of 6) Briefing Captain Yushenko isn't the biggest fan of super-powered beings, whatever they be heroes or villains. The fact of the matter is she thinks that they are a menace to society. She's been pushing to get hold of anti-super technology from the Longbow research labs, but they keep making excuses, saying they need to do further testing before they deploy it. If you were to accelerate matters by "acquiring" the Nullifier Gun from the Longbow research lab and performing some "unofficial field tests", it would help Yushenko get those guns in the hands of her agents faster. Here's the location of the Longbow research lab. Break into the lab and steal the Nullifier Gun blueprints and components. Once you get the blueprints and components, I'll pull some strings to get the Nullifier Gun assembled. Mission acceptance I'm managed to get access to one of the subs at Agincourt. It will take you to the underwater base. Enemies Debriefing Perfect. I'll get my men on this ASAP. (Story Arc: Trust and Betrayal. Mission 4 of 6) Briefing My men have almost got the Nullifier Gun built from the blueprints and components you stole from the Longbow research lab. The problem is that some pieces in the design were incomplete, so we are lacking some vital components to make the prototype operational. According to Longbow intelligence, one of Dr. Aeon's labs has the electronic components we need. Make a raid into the Aeon lab and steal the electronic components. Mission acceptance As always, Arachnos will be protecting the Aeon lab. Enemies Debriefing You have the components? Good. I'll get my men on construction of the Nullifier Gun! (Story Arc: Trust and Betrayal. Mission 5 of 6) Briefing We have the prototype Nullifier Gun ready, thanks to the blueprints you stole from the Longbow base and the electronics you stole from the Aeon lab. Now we just need to test it out on a worthy target. Let's keep Captain Yushenko in our good graces and coordinate another strike on a Longbow target. There's something that's going down in one of the warehouses of Crimson Cove. Longbow witnessed Lt. Krieg of the Sky Raiders entering there with a bunch of backup. Take down Krieg. Mission acceptance Let me know how the Nullifier Gun prtotype works. If this test proves successful, I might be able to arrange for Yushenko to grant you one of the production versions. Temporary power As soon as the mission is accepted you get the Nullifier Gun Prototype: (This power will vanish as soon as the mission is finished) The warehouse smells of jet exhaust Enemies Notable NPCs * Furious B (Freakshow Tank) * Lt. Krieg (Wing Raider Officer) NPC Text: :Furious B and Lt. Krieg: Before combat: Furious B: "Yah, man! Flying Freakshow! Think of the possibilities!" Lt. Krieg: "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Furious B: "C'mon! Weld a rocket on to me right now!" Lt. Krieg: "..." Lt. Krieg: "Uh, no." Combat start: Lt. Krieg: "I take it this joker wasn't invited?" Debriefing I take it the field test was successful? Good! I'll pass the results on to Captain Yushenko. (Story Arc: Trust and Betrayal. Mission 6 of 6) Briefing Your theft and field testing of the Nullifier Gun was successful. The word is that Longbow is panicking about having the device fall into the wrong hands! Yushenko is trying to settle things down, but Longbow internal security is breathing down her neck. It is time for you and I to profit! I've managed to acquire the newly constructed Nullifier Gun Mk I - a more effective version of the prototype you tested. Take the Nullifier Gun to an Arachnos Operative in Sharkhead Mission acceptance Yushenko is going to be upset about the loss of the device, but she'll have to deal with it. Oh, and watch out for Longbow forces. They've targeted you as the culprit! Temporary power As soon as the mission is accepted you get the Nullifier Gun Mk I: (Unlike the Prototype, this power won't vanish once the mission is finished) Debriefing Excellent work. Arachnos is quite pleased by the Nullifier Gun. Missions Briefing It looks like The Family is bringing a shipment of Superadine into Crimson Cove. Longbow has discovered this and has mobilized a strike force to prevent this. The Family needs some backup, which is where you come in. Head over to the warehouse and defeat the Longbow strike team. The sounds of battle echo through the warehouse Mission acceptance I told the Family you were on the way, so you might be able to hook up with some of their men. Note: Apparently, you only need to defeat the Longbows fighting Family men, and not every Longbow in the warehouse. Enemies Neutral Notable NPCs * Joey Marcone (Ally, Lieutenant-class) Debriefing Everything went as planned? good. It's always nice to have the Family owe me favors. Briefing There's a shipment coming in at bound for Hero Heights. Longbow believes this is a resource shipment bound for a hero base. Needless to say, Arachnos would rather not have these cargo crates reaching their destination. Hit the cargo ship and destroy the cargo crates. Mission acceptance Longbow is going to be protecting that shipment, so be prepared. Enemies Debriefing I guess we're going to have some disappointed heroes. Tragic, eh? Briefing I just received word through Longbow secure channels that they are closing in on an Arachnos covert ops team operating in the area. From what it sounds like, the Arachnos force is vastly outnumbered and it's going to face capture. Let's give our friends in Arachnos a bit of backup, shall we? Head over to the office where the conflict is going on and provide relief for the Arachnos force. Huntsman Davros must survive! You have 75 minutes before Longbow overwhelms the Arachnos force. Mission acceptance Am I jeopardizing my Longbow fellow agents? Yes. Do I care? No. Enemies Neutral Notable NPCs * Huntsman Davros (Ally, Lieutenant-class) Debriefing The Arachnos forces managed to escape the Longbow ambush. Fine work. Briefing The Longbow and Wyvern forces sometimes come into conflict since Longbow adheres to the letter of the law while Wyvern sometimes breaks the rules. We can use this to our advantage by playing each against the other. Longbow has been tracking the import of illegal goods into Sharkhead from Paragon City, and is looking at making a bust very soon. In the meantime, Wyvern is often bringing in goods to support temporary bases all over the Rogue Islands. I've falsified a shipping manifest that implicates the Wyvern cargo ship in the import of the illegal goods. Plant the manifest on the Wyvern cargo ship. Once you do that, I'll send in Logbow agents to bust some Wyvern heads. Mission acceptance This is going to be a great way to promote distrust between Longbow and Wyvern. Enemies (once manifest is planted) Note: Longbow and Wyvern will be hostile to each other during this mission. Debriefing The falsified manifest is in place? Excellent. Even if Wyvern denies smuggling illegal goods it'll drive a wedge between themselves and Longbow. Briefing Arachnos is going to be performing a covert operation in Crimson Cove, and needs a distraction to keep Longbow off their back. I can radio in a tip that you're going to be in the vicinity which will put Longbow eyes on you. Hit the Longbow agents all over Nerva Archipelago. That should keep them busy while the Arachnos team gets their work done. Mission acceptance I'll place the call now. Expect company from Longbow shortly. Enemy Debriefing That's just the distraction Arachnos needed. Perfectly done. External Links *